Swamp Molly Alt Ending
by Numb3rsfan
Summary: Remember when the Sheriff's car hit the truck and sent it into the water? Well, what if Bo had been injured in the crash? This is my version of the ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Dukes of Hazzard**

Title: Alternate Ending to "Swamp Molly"

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own them…and you know the rest.

Summary: Remember the ending when they tried to get the truck into the water and Rosco rammed right in to it? Remember Bo being in the truck when Rosco hit? Well this is my version of the ending.

This picks up when Luke shoots out the tire on the truck….

Luke quickly ducked as the dynamite arrow flew through the air.

Everything was just going along great…until the arrow impacted the tire and didn't explode.

Looking up, Luke stared at the arrow embedded in the tire as Bo came over to him with a silly grin on his face.

The youngest Duke made some smart mouth comment to Luke, who glared at his cousin for a second before Uncle Jesse brought to their attention the fact that there were now police car sirens in the distance, growing louder.

"Let's back er' up so Bo can get a run at it." Jesse suggested as the Duke clan surrounded the truck.

Bo climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine while Uncle Jesse, Daisy and Luke took up positions on the sides of the truck, trying to push it into the water.

When the truck didn't move, Uncle Jesse barked at Cousin Alice to make her lend a hand.

Cousin Alice rolled her eyes slightly as she stomped over to them and gave them a hand.

With the extra power, the truck began to move, but by then it was to late.

Luke looked down the road as the police car with Boss and Rosco came speeding towards them, at high speed!

"He's gonna hit us!" Luke said as he ran away from the truck, towards the bushes on the far side of the road, while Jesse, Daisy and Cousin Alice did the same.

Bo, who was still in the truck, just had time to see the police car coming straight towards him.

"Oh no." Bo said with a grimace as he slammed himself into the driver's seat, clung on to the steering wheel in a death grip, and shut his eyes, knowing what was coming.

He wasn't disappointed, for within a grand total of five seconds, the police car had smashed the bumper, sending the truck shooting forward and into the water, which at the bottom had a lot of quicksand that was rumored to go all the way to China.

When the police car collided with the truck, Bo's body was propelled forward slightly, to be jerked to a halt by the seat belt, but, since Bo was so tall, the seat belt didn't do his head any good, for his head snapped forward and connected with the steering wheel, causing Bo to take an unaccustomed afternoon nap that he hadn't been planning on doing!

The truck slammed into the water and quickly sunk, being immersed in the quicksand.

"Bo!" Daisy exclaimed as she realized that her youngest cousin had never made it out of the truck.

Luke looked at Daisy for a split second, wondering what she was talking about, but when Daisy started for the water, Bo's image slapped into Luke's mind as he followed her and the other's to the water's edge.

They all gazed at the water, hoping to see Bo's head pop up, but their hopes were soon dashed slightly when Rosco's not so slightly imposing figure started to talk to them, drawing their attention away from the water.

"Alright you Duke's are under arrest, and the truck is under….really under." Rosco said as he finally got a look at the truck and evidence that would have put Bo and Luke away for their natural lives.

After several more seconds without Bo, Luke's fears began to get the worst of him.

"I'm goin' in." Luke said in a tone of voice that brooked no argument from anyone!

Uncle Jesse just nodded and watched Luke dive into the water looking for Bo.


	2. Chapter 2

Swamp Molly Chapter Two

Luke dove down underneath the surface of the water.

It wasn't that hard to locate the truck, which was just below the surface of the water.

Swimming to the open driver's door, Luke peeked in and saw Bo's unconscious form, still seatbelted in.

Quickly, Luke unbuckled the seatbelt and wrenched Bo's form out of the chair and up to the surface of the water.

As Luke's head broke the surface, he focused his efforts and soon Bo's body was lying on the warm grass as Uncle Jesse checked him over.

"Bo. Bo can ya hear me?" Uncle Jesse asked the unconscious youth.

Bo gave no sign that he heard his uncle.

Luke watched the entire one sided conversation with worry shining in his brown eyes.

Finally he looked up at Uncle Jesse, who shook his head at everyone and rose to his knees.

Luke, thinking that Uncle Jesse signaled that Bo was dead, collapsed beside his cousin and grabbed the wet, lax, cloth covered shoulders and shook them.

"Cousin. Wake up now!" Luke commanded, hoping against hope that Bo would obey.

When Bo didn't do anything, Luke's shaky emotions finally collapsed.

With a lump in his throat, Luke stood up and crossed to the General, which now belonged solely to him.

Uncle Jesse tried to stop Luke, but the oldest Duke cousin just slid in to the driver's seat, started the engine and roared off, not caring where we was headed.

As the ambulance attendants loaded Bo up and got him ready for transport, the young man began to come around.

First it was the moan, then the head turning that brought Uncle Jesse over to Bo's side.

"Bo?" Uncle Jesse asked in a kind voice.

Slowly, Bo opened his eyes and looked up at Uncle Jesse with confusion.

"Uncle Jesse?" Bo whispered weakly.

"It's alright Bo, we're all here, but we've been worried 'bout you." Jesse replied, trying to sooth the boy who was just getting a little agitated.

Looking around, Bo noticed that Luke was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Luke?" Bo asked as the ambulance doors slammed shut before it took off, heading for Tri-County Hospital.

"Luke just got a little agitated, Bo. He took off in the General 'bout fifteen minutes ago. "Uncle Jesse said, not wanting to lie to Bo.

Bo grimaced as he laid his head back down on the slightly uncomfortable pillow.

"I thought'd he'd wait." Bo muttered, more to himself than to Jesse.

"He's jus' a little confused at the moment, Bo." Jesse replied.

"Confused 'bout what?" Bo asked, looking at his uncle.

Jesse sighed as he rested a comforting hand on Bo's shoulder.

"He thinks yer dead. I gave'em the wrong impression when he pulled ya out'a the water." Jesse admitted slowly.

Bo just lay there, not believing his ears.

Inside he felt confused and sorry for Luke, having to go through all of that pain all because he mistook Uncle Jesse's signals.

"Uncle Jesse, ya gotta get ahold of em'." Bo said.

"I know Bo, but first we gotta get you to the hospital." Jesse said.

Bo opened his mouth to protest that he was alright, but a raised hand from Jesse stopped him.

With only a slight nod, Bo lay back and enjoyed the not so smooth ride to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Swamp Molly Chapter Three

Luke brought the General to a shaky halt at the Hazzard Pond, one of his and Bo's favorite places to go fishing.

Inside the car, Luke just sat there with tears running down his face.

He just couldn't believe that Bo was dead, or that Uncle Jesse didn't even attempt to save him!

It was just unbelievable!

Nearly choking on his tears, Luke managed to climb out of the General and walk over to the little log that sat by the shore that had been a sort of make shift chair for both him and Bo for so long.

Gulping, Luke sat down on the log and buried his head in his hands.

-------------------------------------------------

At the hospital, the doctors gave Bo a once over, before they reported their findings.

No internal injuries or broken bones, just a slight concussion and some scrapes and bruises, nothing to be really concerned about.

Everyone gratefully smiled and let out the breath that they didn't know that they had been holding.

"Can we see'em now?" Uncle Jesse asked the doctor.

She nodded as she led everyone down the hall and to the hospital rooms which were on the ground floor.

"No he's still a little groggy from the painkillers, so don't expect him to be to coherent." The doctor warned.

Uncle Jesse nodded his head as the doctor stopped at room #4 and opened the door.

Inside on the bed to the right lay Bo, sound asleep.

His face was cleaner, his hair wasn't dripping wet and best of all he was alive!

Uncle Jesse had just stopped beside Bo when the all to familar footsteps of one Cooter Davenport was heard coming down the hall.

Turning, Uncle Jesse, Daisy and Cousin Alice watched as the Hazzard County mechanic and best friend of Bo and Luke's, popped his head into the room.

"Hey ya'all. I heard about what happened." Cooter said as he walked over and took a look at the sleeping Duke boy.

"Yeah, the doctor said that' Bo'd be jus' fine." Uncle Jesse replied.

With a slight smile, Cooter nodded his head before he took a good look around the room and noticed that something was different.

Someone was missing.

"Where's Luke?" Cooter asked.

Uncle Jesse then gave in and explained to Cooter what exactly had happened, which first made Cooter's eyes grow wide, then water slightly as the story ended.

"Then he took off, an' fifteen minutes later the ambulance pulled up." Uncle Jesse ended as he took a seat in the chair by Bo's bed.

The wheels in Cooter's mind started to spin as he thought of an idea.

He had to get Luke to come to the hospital, but first he had to track the man down and if Luke didn't want to be found, then it would be really hard to locate him.

Saying his goodbye's Cooter exited the hospital and ran for his truck.

--------------------------------

Luke sat staring at the water, wanting to wish his pain and heartache away, but he knew that it was impossible.

Reaching in to his back pocket, Luke took out his wallet and opened it up.

Looking in, Luke found the picture and dug it out.

As he stared at the picture of himself and Bo at the Boars Nest, the events of that day sprang into his mind.

He and Bo had just had a long day's work and had stopped off at the Boars Nest to have a nice cold beer, but inside there was a bar fight already in progress.

When Bo and Luke entered, Bo was smacked over the head with a full jug of ice cold beer, while Luke was punched in the stomach.

After blinking the beer out of his eyes, Bo quickly got into the fight.

Punching one man, while flipping another one into the beer glasses on the wall.

A pair of strong hands had grabbed Bo from behind, spinning him around to meet the barrel of a gun, but one lucky punch from a bystander, sent one man rolling towards the man with the gun.

The gun man dropped, allowing Bo the time to kick the gun away before he moved on to a new targer who was annoying Daisy, his cousin.

Daisy kept smacking the guy, who just wasn't taking the hint, so Bo spun him around and got a face full of ragged teeth and a silly grin on the drunk's face.

Bo didn't even hesitate as he punched the guy and threw him into the mess.

"You alright, Daisy?" Bo asked her.

"I am now." Daisy replied with a smile as she poured a cold jug of beer over a man who had just been about to attack Bo.

Bo then spun around, grabbed the guy and threw him over the bar!

It was then that Sheriff Rosco and Enos Strate broke up the fight, hauling several men to jail, and thanks to some fancy shuckin and jivin by Daisy, Bo and Luke weren't added to the list of jailbirds.

A hand on his shoulder broke Luke out of his reverie.

Looking up, Luke saw Cooter standing there right beside him with a worried look on his face.

Standing up, Luke shoved the photo into his pocket as he cleared his throat.

"Cooter?" Luke asked in a 'what are you doing here' tone of voice.

"Uncle Jesse an' Daisy need you at the hospital." Cooter said, point blank.

Luke just shook his head in silent refusal.

"Listen buddy," Cooter said, wrapping an arm around Luke's shoulders as he tugged the man towards the cars, "For one, Bo ain't dead, an' two he's been askin' fer you,"

Luke looked at Cooter with shock in his eyes, hardly believing what Cooter had said to him!

"Bo..is..."Luke stuttered as he tried to get the words out.

Cooter just nodded his head and watched as Luke let out a yeehaw that would have made Bo proud, and jumped into the General.

His destination, the hospital and his family.


	4. Chapter 4

Swamp Molly Chapter 4

Luke banged open the door to Bo's room and rushed in.

Everyone looked up and gave Luke a quizzical look as he ran over to his cousin and gripped him in a giant bear hug.

Bo gave look a smile and gasped out, "Uh cousin, Bo can't breathe."

Luke let Bo go, who then in turn gulped in a big lung full of air.

"I thought you were..."Luke began, but Bo held up a hand.

"I know Luke. Uncle Jesse told me what had happened. Sorry fer what you had'ta go through." Bo replied sheepishly.

"You have nothin' ta be sorry fer cousin!" Luke said.

Bo just smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"When can he go home?" Luke asked, looking at Jesse.

"Accordin to the doctor, Bo can come home within the hour." Jesse replied.

Luke smiled and let loose a loud 'YEEHAW' that shook the windows of the room.

Bo looked up at Luke in shock for a second before he said, "Luke, isn't that my line?"

Everyone in the room let loose with a fit of laughter at that remark.

----------------------------

True to the doctor's word, within two hours Bo Duke was sitting in a chair at the Duke Farm with Cousin Alice sitting on the arm rest of the chair.

Daisy was also there, as was Luke as Uncle Jesse told Swamp Molly about what had happened.

Once the story was complete she laughed and laughed.

After she quieted down, Jesse got on to her about not playing fair, but she just brushed it off by telling Jesse she'd whip up a batch of Crawdad bisque.

After several seconds Cousin Alice said she'd make some pecan cookies just for Bo.

At hearing that, Bo got a little frown on his face as Cousin Alice entered the kitchen, followed by Daisy.

"I hate pecan cookies." Bo stated as Jesse walked over to them and brought up the subject of the destroyed outhouse.

"What about the outhouse?"

"After what we've been through!" Luke asked, shocked that Uncle Jesse would still want that old thing!

"Uncle Jesse, I think I did us all a big favor. We never use that thing cept' fer target practice." Bo said as he sat forward a little.

Uncle Jesse then gave a long spiel about how it was a family heritage thing and that they should start preserving it.

He gave two good points as to why they should start work on the new outhouse.

"Is there a C?" Bo asked, slightly afraid that there was.

"C's I got a feelin' that we're supposed to start preservin." Luke replied as he and Bo stood up and trudged out of doors.

Uncle Jesse followed and gave them instructions to build a bigger one.

Luke rolled his eyes and handed Bo a hammer from the shed.

Bo took the hammer and nearly dropped it as his shoulder throbbed with pain.

"You alright?" Luke asked, seeing Bo's reaction.

"Cuz', if you were in a car crash, jus' released from a hospital and then expected ta build an outhouse, how would you feel?" Bo asked.

Luke chuckled as he replied, "Probably jus' as bad as you."

Bo gave a small half smile as he and Luke trudged over to grab some wood, while inside the house, Jesse was watching them and laughing his heart out.

The look on his nephew's faces had been priceless, and the fact that even though they were tired, but were still willing to work really touched his heart in a big way.

Taking a sniff, Jesse caught a wiff of Molly's bisque, which smelled just like he remembered it.

Yep, life in Hazzard County was alright, now that the Duke family was back together.

The truck with the guns was lost in the quicksand, and even though Bo had been slightly hurt in the crash it wasn't that serious that he had to stay, and for that Jesse was very glad.

Turning, Jesse sat down in Luke's vacated chair, grabbed his book and began to read.

THE END


End file.
